User talk:Fieryblackrose
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 20:55, 18 July 2009 You're a great editor/helper! Are you considering.. admin? I've seen you edit on this wiki, and you're really good at it, and seem perhaps more prefessional than me, with all of the references XD. Anyway, I'm considering to make you an admin. Just continue to help, and I might tell you you're admin some day :P Lucario621 15:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New Logo? I know your a good artist, both drawing-wise (I've seen your devaintart page) and computer-wise (just look at your awesome forum banner), so I was wondering if you could make a logo for the wiki. The current one is decent, but it could be better. Look at logos for other wikis for inspiration :) It should have "Scratch Programming Wikia" somewhere, and generally a scratch cat would be nice :) I have to go soon, so yeah. And I deleted the Gabbylence page. Lucario621 17:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Does it really need to "Scratch Programming Wikia"? It seems to incorporate a bit more than just programming. It could just simply be "unofficial Scratch Wikia". : As for me making the icon, I have an idea of how it can probably look like: the official Scratch Logo on top, the word "Wikia" at the bottom in its original font, and the Scratch Cat in the middle - if the idea is to dreate a Scratch Wikia logo, it should then closely resemble the simplicity that the Scratch website. If the word "programming" is to be included, perhaps it could look similar to the one that is currently in place - but I'm thinking something like this: two scratch blocks at the top (matching font of course, similar to the one that the current Scratch blocks use) saying "Scratch Programming", the Scratch Cat in the middle, and the word Wikia (in it's original font) at the bottom. : Just keep in mind that with logos, I have a tendency to work at my own pace (and I procrastinate with my own art), so no guarantees I get it done on time. :PFieryblackrose 02:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: The reason I'm saying Scratch Programming Wikia is because when you hear the word scratch, atleast to the average person, you're not going to think about a programming language. You're probably going to think of like a scratch, like on a car, or the thing a cat does, or having a little of something, like that. Programming is somewhat required, for people who have no idea what scratch is. Although if you make a logo without 'programming', it can't hurt, I'll probably put it up as long as it's better. But if you're not completely interested, it's fine. Just if you're feeling bored, here's something to do, which will go to a good cause ;) I also posted a request for a logo on the scratch forums. Lucario621 15:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ~Blade 19:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I knew you were cheddargirl I was there when you released that yugioh game and I found the page about it here (: Math stinks Uh why am I writing ths here? : Boredom, perhaps? XDFieryblackrose 18:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Didn't really know you were a Yu-Gi-Oh fan :P I haven't really looked at your scratch projects much, but considering I looked at your edit, I was thinking "What's YGOROA?" so I looked at your projects, and I played the latest one. Pretty fun :P. The animation scripts could be improved, but it's still good. Although I'm more looking forward to your tutorial ;) But it must take you time to make projects, because you must have a lot on your hands, considering you moderate the forums, reply to comments, and do other things in your personal life ;) Nevertheless, I look forward to it. Lucario621 18:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : XD, a lot of people get surprised when I tell them I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan, I guess they don't really expect girls to be fans of what is typically a shonen series. : I confess, back then I wasn't very good at designing platformer games... haha, I still don't think I am, but looking back at YGOROA now, I think I'm in better position to improve the game scriptwise and eventually bring back some of the concepts I had to remove such a long time ago. I have to admit though, some of the changes to the game are rather big and extensive, I hope that version 2.0 will still hold the same charm that captivated the audience of 1.0 and 1.1, respectively. : Yes, it does take me rather long times to make my projects, but I think maybe it might be more due to the fact that I don't like to rush them too much lest I end up with a garbage job of a project - even with simple projects I like to take my time in their development. The same will go for my tutorial project. :) Fieryblackrose 06:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Yugioh fans are cool ~Blade 15:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Man, that sounded suck up ish But it wasn't I was actually being an egotist ~Blade 15:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh no, that didn't sound suck-upish at all. (Believe me, saying "YuGiOh fans are cool" is far from being a suck-upish comment).Fieryblackrose 19:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Darn :P 96 edits...why does everyone have to have more edits than me :P Nice job with all your work. P.S. Today was the first day I realizzed you had an account on this Wiki :P Adriangl5 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : I say quality over quantity - even if the number of edits is small, be happy that your edits still contribute to improving the wiki. ;) Fieryblackrose 14:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on the one-zero-zero! 100 edits! Congratulations! Like you said earlier, quality over quantity, but I am pretty sure you have high-quality edits :P Keep up the good work!